


Fix It

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul tries to straighten out John's tie before a performance, but John makes things more difficult than they need to be.





	Fix It

“Will you just stand still?” Paul sighed as he tried to straighten out John’s tie. Why John couldn’t just look in the mirror and do it himself, Paul didn’t know.

John squirmed. “You’re making it too tight.”

“If it’s loose, it’s sloppy.”

“It’ll look a lot sloppier when I suffocate and pass out on stage.”

Paul rolled his eyes and stepped back. “There. Now don’t touch it.”

In retrospect, Paul should have known better than to tell John _not_ to do something. As soon as he had let go, John grabbed the tie and loosened the knot.

“Damn it, John, I just fixed that.”

“Then fix it again,” John snapped. “But not so tight.”

“If you mess it up one more time, I’ll strangle you with it,” Paul said, stepping forward once again. He reached his hands toward the tie—

But John’s hands were faster. Without warning, John grabbed Paul’s tie and yanked him forward. Paul stumbled into John, and before he knew it, his lips had crashed into John’s.

It only lasted for a second, but the taste of John’s lips lingered. Paul brought his fingers to his mouth, touching the place where John had been. He looked at John, but John was just fixing his own tie—in _less than five seconds_—before turning back to Paul and smiling as though nothing had happened.

“Hurry up and fix your tie, Paulie, we’ve got a show to do—and get that damn blush off your face, the fans are gonna ask questions.”

“…Fix mine.”

John spun back around to face Paul. “What?”

“Fix my tie,” Paul said calmly.

Cautiously, John approached Paul. He paused when their feet were almost touching. He started reaching for Paul’s tie, but Paul pulled him in for another kiss before John could do anything, and suddenly their hands were all over each other.

By the time John and Paul finally made it on stage, their ties were as straight as they were.


End file.
